


Can I be Honest?

by rainstxrmkisses



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, New Relationship, Puppy Yukhei, Safeword Use, Sub Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, mommy ten, ten is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstxrmkisses/pseuds/rainstxrmkisses
Summary: Yukhei gets his first punishment from Ten, but it's too much for him.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 196





	Can I be Honest?

Yukhei didn't mean to break a rule, he really didn't! He tried his very best to wait to cum until Ten told him to, but it was just too much for him. He hasn't a lot of experience holding his orgasms, and the way Ten had been torturing him with the vibrator was just too overwhelming for Yukhei.

So Yukhei finds himself bent over Ten’s lap, trying to mentally and physically prepare for the first punishment he's received from Ten. Even though he was bracing himself, the first slap comes as a shock, causing Yukhei to jerk in Ten’s lap.

“Naughty puppies stay still and take their punishment, Xuxi. dumb puppy still has a lot to learn, huh?” Ten scolds, and Yukhei whines softly. Something about the way Ten is speaking makes him uneasy, but he bites his tongue. He was a bad puppy, after all. 

the next slaps come down with a sound that seems to echo around the room, and Yukhei cries out. The next few just hurt worse and worse, until Yukhei is practically sobbing. He hates the pain and he hates this feeling he has in his tummy, but he doesn't want to disappoint Ten. Judging by Ten’s indifference to his crying, the smaller man must be used to crying subs. 

“Xuxi, why did you stopped counting?” Ten says sharply, hitting his ass again. “Do you want this to go one longer than it has to?”

“No, Ten,” Yukhei mumbles, trying to stop himself from crying. 

“Stupid puppy, that's not my name. You really are just a big dumb dog, huh?” Ten scoffs, slapping Yukhei harder than he ever has before.

“Sorry, m-mistress,” Yukhei manages to say, but the name tastes wrong in his mouth.

“That's better, puppy. Perhaps you're not as dumb as you look,” Ten says, sounding bored.

Something snaps in Yukhei, and it's too much for him. The words coming out of Ten’s mouth hurt in the worst of ways, and he feels that terrible twist in his tummy again.

“F-Firefly,” Yukhei gasps, twisting away from Ten as tears flood down his face again.

But Ten must not have realized that he used their safe word, because he keeps spanking Yukhei, still jabbing insults at him. Yukhei desperately shouts the safe word again as he finally works his way out of Ten's lap. He's full on sobbing now, and he scrambles away from Ten until his back hits the wall. He covers his face with his big hands as he cries, completely in his own world. Ten’s words struck a deep nerve in Yukhei, and combined with the spanking, he just couldn't handle it.

“Xuxi, baby, oh my god,” he can vaguely hear Ten say. “I'm so sorry, baby, I didn't even realize.”

Yukhei cracks his eyes open and slowly moves his arms away from his face, still crying softly. Ten is kneeling in front of him, but still respectfully keeping his distance. Yukhei’s heart breaks a little as he looks at Ten’s concerned expression. He knows deep down that Ten couldn't be mad at him, but he still feels like he ruined the evening. Ten was obviously enjoying it, and Yukhei wasn't good enough for him.

“Puppy’s sorry, mommy, puppy's so sorry!” Yukhei sobs, curling further away from Ten, who doesn't miss that Yukhei has switched to calling him mommy.

“Why are you sorry, puppy? You didn't do anything wrong, mommy promises!” Ten says quickly, his brows knitting together in a way that only happens when he’s extremely worried.

“Ruined the night, I'm a b-bad puppy,” Yukhei replies, covering his face again. “I’m not good enough for mommy!”

“Oh, honey, you're so, so perfect for mommy! You're mommy’s good little puppy, remember?” Ten says, moving closer to Yukhei slowly, so as to not startle him further.

“B-But puppy c-can’t follow the rules, c-can't handle what mommy gives him,” Yukhei wails, but allows Ten to get closer to him. 

“Puppy, can mommy hold you?” Ten asks carefully, holding out his arms to the trembling Yukhei.

Yukhei looks warily at Ten, thinking for a second. He gives in and nods, letting Ten move to his side. Ten pulls the bigger male into his lap, leaning against the wall and shifting until Yukhei is snuggled comfortably against him. He runs his fingers through Yukhei’s hair, massaging his scalp just the way he likes while he waits for Yukhei to calm down. It doesn't take long for Yukhei to relax into Ten's familiar hold, breathing in his scent deeply. He likes the cologne that Ten uses, and right now it feels like a comfort to him.

“Xuxi, baby, can you tell mommy what happened? So mommy can make sure it never happens again?” Ten asks after Yukhei has stopped crying and is just snuggling into Ten’s shoulder. 

“Punishment hurt too much, and puppy got overwhelmed, and didn't like what mommy was saying to puppy.” Yukhei says quietly, hiding his face from Ten.

“Oh, baby, mommy is so sorry,” Ten whispers, moving to rub Yukhei’s back. “Mommy should have noticed puppy didn't like it. But mommy is proud of you, okay?”

“You are?” Yukhei says in disbelief, pulling back to search Ten’s face for the lie.

“Of course, baby! you did so well, I'm glad you used your safe word instead of just letting mommy continue. Mommy is very proud of you,” Ten confirms, caressing Yukhei’s face with his hand.

“T-Thank you mommy,” Yukhei murmurs, closing his eyes and leaning into Ten’s touch.

“And mommy promises to pay better attention to puppy, okay?” Ten continues. “Mommy promises to not push you past what you're comfortable with.” 

Yukhei nods, smiling at Ten. He can still feel a twinge of guilt in his tummy, but he pushes it down. Ten isn’t mad at him, he reminds himself firmly. Ten must notice the thoughts whirring in his head, because he leans in and kisses Yukhei softly. Yukhei kisses him back, and sighs happily. Ten’s tender, loving kisses are his favorite.

“Do you wanna get cleaned up, sweetheart?” Ten says after pulling away gently.

“Can we take a bath?” Yukhei asks, looking at Ten with his eyes wide.

“Of course we can,” Ten chuckles, carefully sliding Yukhei off of his lap.

He helps Yukhei up and leads him to the bathroom, having him sit on the toilet while he prepares the bath. At Yukhei's eager request, he adds bubbles, and soon enough the tub is full of warm water with bubbles everywhere. Ten helps a giggling Yukhei into the bath before sliding in behind him.

“Is the temperature okay, love?” Ten asks, squeezing Yukhei’s arm lightly.

Yukhei makes a noise of affirmation and closes his eyes, leaning back against Ten. The water feels so nice against his skin, and the bubbles smell nice. He sighs happily as Ten starts to gently wash his hair and body. 

Too soon, the water starts to chill. Ten gets up and helps Yukhei out, draining the tub before wrapping Yukhei in a fluffy towel. He dries himself and walks them back to their room. He pulls out his biggest shirt along with a pair of Yukhei’s underwear and hands it to him, then gets clothes for himself. Once they're both dressed, he lays down with his arms open for Yukhei. Yukhei smiles and curls up in Ten’s arms, content with being held.

“I love you, mommy,” Yukhei whispers, yawning softly.

“I love you too, baby,” Ten replies fondly, wrapping his arms tighter around Yukhei as they both drift to sleep.


End file.
